Pieces
by Stellar BS
Summary: AU / "El tiempo se había detenido para él desde el día en que lo habían apresado en ese infierno al que ahora llamaba hogar"


**Declaración**: aunque la historia sea de mi autoría, el príncipe del tenis no me pertenece ;) todo lo hago a modo de esparcimiento.

Esta historia es un universo alterno, no tiene nada que ver con la serie original, está basada en la canción _Pieces_ del grupo _Red_ del disco _End Of Silence_, es hermosa realmente y me encanta.

**Pieces**

El tiempo se había detenido para él desde el día en que lo habían apresado en ese infierno al que ahora llamaba _hogar_, su espacio vital no era más que un cuarto de paredes amarillas sucias y descuidadas, de pequeño tamaño y maloliente.

Pero no podía pedir más.

Porque él era un traidor. Un asqueroso y vil traidor.

Así era como todos lo veían.

Primero sus amigos y compañeros, luego su propia familia y por último _ella_.

Ella, la mujer a la que había amado en su juventud, cuando apenas era un espía novato, inexperto y poco sociable.

Sakuno Ryuzaki.

La hija de su jefe, la pequeña a la que debía proteger por órdenes de su superior.

_La que le abrió su corazón como nadie lo hizo_.

La misma chica que nunca lo visitó y que lo más probable era que lo odiase con todo su ser.

Porque los años seguían transcurriendo aunque él quisiese creer lo contrario, porque el tiempo no se detuvo aunque así le hubiese parecido, porque la vida seguía para los demás _sin él_.

Y ahora lo comprobaba porque era libre después de algo más de tres largos años. Era libre otra vez.

-Ryoma- lo llamó su mejor amigo, Momoshiro Takeshi quien lo miraba con lástima. –ciento no haber intercedido por ti… yo…-

-¿cómo te enteraste?- preguntó seco, le costó reconocer su propia voz cuando se escuchó, llevaba mucho tiempo sin hablarle a alguien.

-encontré unos documentos con la fecha de tu arresto, unos de unos meses antes y otros con unas órdenes enviadas supuestamente desde Estados Unidos. En todos ellos se hablaba de ti- contó avergonzado de haber desconfiado de su camarada. Ryoma no le tomó importancia porque sabía hacia donde se dirigía la historia.

-continúa- incentivó.

-en algunos se hablaba sobre un atentado de la organización terrorista NEK y sindicaban a un traidor entre nosotros- Momoshiro hizo una pausa y miró a su compañero. –Te inculpaban a ti- A Ryoma eso no le extrañó en absoluto, porque eran los cargos con los que lo habían condenado a pasar el resto de su vida en prisión. –Según decía el informe los hermanos Roosevelt de la división norte investigaron y dieron con que eras tú el culpable, sin embargo existían contradicciones que me hicieron dudar.

-no me digas ¿fechas?- le preguntó con la ceja alzada al borde de perder la paciencia. Una de las cosas que él intentó durante su arresto fue hacerle ver a sus compañeros que él no era un traidor porque las pruebas no eran concluyentes, pero nadie lo escuchó.

-sí- reconoció el chico. –Entre otras cosas.

-¿qué cosas?

-hablé con Kevin Smith y me dijo que los Roosevelt nunca estuvieron en Japón a cargo de ningún caso y que a él nunca notificó desde América que NEK tenía planes de realizar algún ataque a esta división, que todo fue una mentira.

-todo lo que estás diciendo ya lo sabía- le dijo Ryoma con la vista en alto y una dura mirada. -¿qué más sabes?

-nada más, cuando les dije a los chicos me ayudaron a planear tu escape. Fuji-senpai coordinó todo junto con Tezuka-buchou, Inui se encargó de entregarme los planos de la cárcel y Eiji y Oishi me segundaron y acompañaron a hasta aquí, nos están esperando en el helipuerto de la isla- Momoshiro alzó su mirada violeta hacia Echizen quien parecía sacado de una película de horror.

Su rostro exhibía marcas del paso del tiempo y descuido, aparentaba tener unos cinco años más de los que en realidad tenía, además de su ropa andrajosa y de una cicatriz que cruzaba desde su mandíbula hasta parte de su pecho.

Se veía como todo un hombre, no como el chico que él había conocido.

-será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí, las alarmas no tardan en activarse- previno el de cabello azabache con una sonrisa forzada. Ryoma no contestó y se limitó a seguirlo en la ruta que trazaba en una veloz carrera.

En un principio le costó seguir el paso, dado que llevaba mucho tiempo moviéndose lo menos posible y era difícil correr con los pies descalzos por la arena.

La prisión era de alta seguridad, pero había sido vulnerada por los agentes de inteligencia de Japón que con algo de dificultad habían intervenido en ella en menos de dos días. La operación había sido totalmente limpia y sin sobresaltos, además de totalmente secreta.

Nadie fuera de la división Alfa conocía de ella, ni siquiera el jefe de los agentes, sólo el líder del escuadrón, Tezuka, la había autorizado y participado de ella.

Era un riesgo, todos se exponían a ser encarcelados por liberar a uno de los prisioneros más peligrosos y emblemáticos.

Un hombre que se suponía había entregado información cifrada a los terroristas que en su momento amenazaban la seguridad de las naciones y la paz de las mismas.

Sin embargo un agravante a su caso era que había mantenido una relación con la hija de su superior y jefe de todos los escuadrones.

Una chica prohibida para cualquiera. Se suponía que la niña no tenía contacto con los agentes, pero por un hecho puntual relacionado con NEK, su seguridad se había visto en peligro y Tezuka decidió enviar a su mejor hombre para que la protegiera, si bien en un principio existieron aprensiones de ambas partes, con el tiempo lograron entenderse.

A Sakuno le molestaba el silencio en el que siempre se sumía Ryoma y lo forzaba a que fuese un poco más comunicativo, cosa que no era fácil.

Ella era vivaz y tenía reacciones infantiles casi todo el tiempo lo que a él le hacía disfrutar su compañía y que con el pasar de los meses se hiciese indispensable en su vida.

Una cosa llevó a la otra inevitablemente, el tiempo compartido les pasó la cuenta a ambos.

Ni siquiera notaron cuando comenzaron a celarse mutuamente ante cualquier tercero que merodeara y rompiera con la armonía que tenían.

Fueron juntos al colegio al que ella originalmente asistía y estaban juntos a cada hora, compartían los mismos espacios, frecuentaban los mismos lugares, estudiaban juntos y pertenecían al mismo grupo de amigos.

La atracción era mutua y evidente para sus compañeros de salón.

Una intervención mínima de la mejor amiga de Sakuno: Tomoka, en complicidad con tres chicos que se habían denominado amigos de Ryoma desataron la tormenta y marcaron el inicio de una relación oculta.

Para Ryoma ella había representado su despertar como hombre, dejando de lado al chico frío e insensible que solía ser y si lo pensaba bien le debía muchas cosas.

Le había demostrado que él era vulnerable también y que no era malo demostrarlo frente a ella, porque ella sabía comprenderlo y era parte de su propia debilidad.

Por eso más le dolía su olvido y su odio.

Tal vez se volverían a encontrar una vez que el volviese a Tokio, aunque deseaba no volver a verla.

¿Se habría casado ya?

Quizá había encontrado a un hombre que la hacía feliz como él no pudo, aunque sólo habían pasado tres años.

Sabía mejor que nadie que la chica soñaba con entrar a la universidad y estudiar algo relacionado con la docencia, dado que le gustaban muchos los niños y que su vocación de servicio la impulsaba a prestar ayuda a quien lo necesitara en el momento que fuera.

Era tímida, pero defendía lo que quería como nadie.

Esas eran los aspectos de su personalidad que más lo intrigaban.

Evidentemente no sólo a él le podrían gustar. Había muchos otros que se podían sentir atraídos por lo mismo.

Ella era especial. Él no, en absoluto.

Momoshiro lo condujo por un largo trayecto que le resultó doloroso de emprender, su fuerza física era considerablemente menor a la que poseía cuando era un vigoroso agente y sus músculos habían perdido fuerza.

En prisión existían lugares donde los reclusos podían hacer ejercicio, pero no era su caso. Él no tenía privilegios de ningún tipo por ser considerado un _vendedor de patria_.

Desde un principio sintió el rechazo de los gendarmes y de los mismos presos, por lo que decidió aislarse, aunque eso no impidió que lo maltrataran un par de veces, prueba de ello eran las marcas que tenía en su cuerpo.

-es por aquí- advirtió su compañero doblando hacia la derecha. Desde atrás sintió un ruido y percibió movimiento. –maldición, se dieron cuenta- gruño y con una sonrisa forzada se dirigió a él. –tardaron menos de lo que esperé.

-siempre tan despreocupado, Momo-senpai- soltó Ryoma con sorna.

-corre y calla, Kōhai- se mofó. La tensión pareció desaparecer de pronto entre ellos y el tiempo pereció volver a cuando eran compañeros de misión.

La adrenalina era el factor que a Ryoma le había faltado durante su encierro para volver a sentirse vivo.

A los guardias les tomaría tiempo descubrir el camino que habían trazado ellos, con seguridad en esos precisos momentos estarían sumergidos en el caos mismo.

Debía reconocer que Tezuka y Fuji habían hecho un buen trabajo y apostaba que todo lo habían hecho desde un computador, por ejemplo modificaron algunos turnos del personal para despejar el área donde él se encontraba, dejando el tiempo que consideraron prudente para que Momoshiro se colara por los ductos de ventilación.

Si él no los hubiese conocido lo más probable es que encontrase ridículo el hecho que no se infiltraran como guardias, pero luego de la fallida operación _Sonrisas Rotas _lo entendía perfectamente.

En dicha operación habían perdido a Yuuta Fuji, hermano menor de Syusuke por un descuido en la infiltración, desde ese día se habían prometido no volver a arriesgarse de ese modo por ningún motivo.

Sonrisas Rotas había sido un caso asignado desde Europa relacionado con el trafico de niños, en un principio se creyó que era para venderlos a familias que no podían tener hijos, dado que el rastro de los niños se perdía una vez que llegaban a manos de sus captores y el error del escuadrón Ypsilon, al que pertenecía Yuuta, había sido confiarse y no investigar más.

En plena operación descubrieron que no era un tráfico de niños, sino que de órganos de infantes. Hecho que los descolocó y no supieron cómo actuar. Yuuta y otro compañero estaban dentro de la organización cuando sus miembros descubrieron que existían infiltrados y al descubrir de quienes se trataba decidieron matarlos a ambos preparándoles una emboscada.

El error caló hondo en todos y en especial en el escuadrón Alfa del cual Yuuta se había retirado cuando consideró que no podía competir con su hermano mayor.

-vamos, Echizen no te distraigas- le dijo Momo y él obedeció sin chistar. –es por aquí… ¡ahí! ¿Los ves?- le preguntó cuando unas luces lo cegaron. Supuso que eran las luces del helicóptero, sonrió levemente.

Era libre.

Después de tres años: era libre.

No pudo acostumbrarse a la luz, como pensó que haría. Cerró los ojos y los frotó con insistencia.

Sintió que sus pies avanzaban más por inercia que por otra cosa, no sabía por donde iba, hasta que alguien lo tomó del brazo.

-Echizen no abras los ojos por ningún motivo, haz estado durante mucho tiempo en penumbras y podría causarte un shock visual- esa era la voz de Oishi, Ryoma la reconoció al instante, no había cambiado nada. –no soy un entendido, pero he escuchado sobre eso. ¡Eiji!- llamó a su compañero mientras lo ayudaba a subir. –Trae los lentes oscuros, rápido y ayúdalo por mí-lo sentó en una mullida butaca y se dirigió a él- voy a mover este pedazo de chatarra antes de que nos den alcance- le dijo sonriendo. –Ryoma, me alegro de volver a verte. Créeme nunca dudamos de ti- y se alejó. El joven no supo como tomar esas palabras.

¿Serían ciertas? Tal vez, pero ya no valía la pena pensarlo.

Al segundo llegó Eiji con los lentes y se los puso. Prácticamente no veía nada, pero era más cómodo para él. Se desconcertó cuando todo comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies, llevaba tiempo sin volar.

El pelirrojo lo observaba con una media sonrisa, lo miraba ahora más hombre y eso lo dejó confuso.

-oye ochibi- lo llamó como cuando era una novato. –Haz crecido mucho- golpeó su espalda suavemente con camaradería. –Ya ni pareces nuestro cachorrillo.

-no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, Eiji-senpai, eres el mismo.

-eso es porque no puedes verme, ¿verdad Momo que estoy cambiado?- le preguntó al otro que se encontraba a algo de distancia con voz entusiasta.

-no, para nada- contestó para molestar al chico de ojos azules y lo logró ya que Eiji se desesperó y se dirigió a la cabina del piloto donde se encontraba su mejor amigo.

-¡qué malos son!- se quejó y se fue dejando a la ex-dupla nuevamente sola.

-¿cómo te encuentras, Echizen?- cuestionó Takeshi cuando percibió que Eiji se encontraba a una distancia prudente.

-no tan mal- le contestó el chico. –Creo que he perdido algo de agilidad con los años- agregó mofándose de sí mismo.

-espero que sea lo único que hayas perdido- le dijo seriamente el azabache.

-¿a qué te estás refiriendo?- preguntó Ryoma ante la seriedad de su compañero, ya que sólo hablaba en ese tono cuando el tema lo ameritaba.

-a tu vida, lo que dejaste. A eso me refiero.

-eso no tiene importancia ahora- contraatacó el oji-dorado con una opresión en el pecho.

-¿entonces cuándo? ¿No te haz puesto a pensar en lo que viene de ahora en adelante? ¿En tus padres? ¿En Sakuno? Ella…

-no la metas en esto. –Lo interrumpió con aspereza.- El pasado es pasado. Lo que sea de mi vida de ahora en adelante no tiene porqué mezclarla a ella- Momoshiro escuchó la afirmación, la cual definió como ruda, pero supo encontrar que no era sincero en su totalidad, Echizen estaba utilizando la autodefensa a modo de convencerse a sí mismo que estaba en lo cierto.

-¿eso es lo crees en serio?- cuestionó calmadamente ante el mutismo que los invadió de pronto.

-es lo que creo correcto- le contestó Ryoma en un ataque de sinceridad que le extrañó a él mismo ¿acaso eso era su verdadero motivo? ¿Todo era por ella?

-no es lo que quieres.

-es lo que debo hacer. Si no fuese por ustedes aún estaría en prisión y la vida de Sakuno seguiría tal cual.

-estás errando el camino, Ryoma. Ya no estás en prisión. Eres libre.

-y ella también- acotó. –su vida está hecha sin mí.

-no, en eso te equivocas, tú siempre estarás en su vida.

-que fuese su primer capricho no dice mucho.

-no, Ryoma… estás mal. No sabes lo que dices.

-¿acaso me ha esperado? ¿No tiene a alguien a su lado?- una vaga esperanza lo inundó de pronto.

-si te ha esperado o no, no lo sé- reconoció Momo para la tristeza de su amigo. –Ann es quien mantiene contacto con ella, no yo… sólo sé que no está sola y…

-¿se casó?- preguntó Echizen con la voz rota y la mandíbula tensa.

-no, está soltera…

-¿haz dicho que…?

-que no está sola, pero no que es un hombre quien está con ella- Momo sonrió cansado. –deberías ir a verla, saber que ella está bien es todo lo que necesitas y tal vez cambies de idea cuando la veas. Hombre, es ahora toda una mujer- Ryoma sonrió y pensó en ella sin rencor.

No se había casado ¿sería tarde para ellos?

Además tenían una historia y si había alguien a su lado lo más probable era que no pudiese compararse con él.

Él siempre obtenía lo que quería, incluso cuando no se proponía algo lo conseguía de todos modos.

Porque era Ryoma Echizen, el hijo del samurai Nanjiroh Echizen, gran agente que trabajó para el servicio de inteligencia de Estados Unidos y el primer nipón en obtener el reconocimiento internacional por su labor, además era hermano de Ryoga Echizen jefe de la operación que desbarató a la más grande red de narcotráfico en Suramérica.

Su familia era una leyenda.

Y él lo era también.

Por más que sus papeles estuvieran manchados ahora él seguía siendo un triunfador. Y no lo iba a detener nada. _Ni nadie_.

-¿sabes dónde está?- preguntó sin titubear. Momo parpadeó confundido.

-se cambió de domicilio, según Ann. Ahora vive en un condominio a las afueras de la ciudad.

-tenía un departamento cómodo en pleno centro ¿por qué se cambió?- se preguntó Ryoma a sí mismo. Se respondió que tal vez fue para borrar los momentos vividos en ese lugar y quiso desechar ese pensamiento que lo desequilibraba bastante por lo que buscó como cambiar el tema. – ¿Está estudiando?- inquirió luego para despejar cualquier pensamiento inapropiado para el momento.

-tengo entendido que sí, pero desde hace poco- respondió el oji-lila para desconcierto de Ryoma.

-¿por qué? Debió entrar a la universidad hace años.

-no pudo… pasaron cosas en tu ausencia que le impidieron estudiar antes.

-¿está bien? ¿Le pasó algo?

-ella está bien. Ya te cerciorarás por ti mismo- lo tranquilizó. –Descansa ahora- le ordenó suavemente y Ryoma no pudo replicar porque se sintió cansado de pronto.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando sin pedirle autorización y sus músculos se relajaron como hace tiempo no lo hacían y, aunque el asiento no era lo más cómodo para dormir, lo venció el cansancio.

Fue consiente de sí luego de unas cuantas horas que no se molestó en calcular, para ese tiempo ya estaban en suelo japonés.

No reconoció el sitio en el que se encontraba una vez que bajó de la nave, sólo cuando Oishi le dijo que era un hangar secreto perteneciente a Keigo Atobe, líder del escuadrón Beta a quien Tezuka la había pedido un sitio para aterrizar el helicóptero, aunque este no sabía con qué propósito, pero no preguntó nada al respecto y se limitó a acceder; se dio por enterado de en que sitio estaba.

Se sentía sucio y pidió un baño para asearse. Lo cual no le fue negado. Extraña darse un buen baño con jabones de esencias exóticas como las que regalaba su hermano, pero no podía pedir tanto.

Intentó no tardarse más de la cuenta, para no parecer un aprovechado y salió para encontrarse con un cambio de ropa limpio sobre un sofá. Al salir se encontró con el moreno compañero de Eiji.

-Ryoma ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Te sientes con la suficiente fuerza como para buscar por ti mismo donde quedarte o te ayudamos con ello también?- le preguntó con cautela Oishi, Ryoma lo meditó por un tiempo; aún no podía ver y era una limitante importante, además no tenía idea de qué haría, ni siquiera tenía muy claro donde estaba, pero ya habían hecho mucho por él.

-¿tienes un vehículo que pueda usar?

-sí, pero ¿estás seguro de que puedes manejar? No te arriesgues si no es necesario…

-tranquilo, Oishi-senpai- interrumpido Momo quien hacía aparición desde un punto no identificado, limpiaba sus manos, que se encontraban manchadas con grasa, con un paño que originalmente era blanco. –yo lo llevaré, tendrá problemas para movilizarse. El mundo ha cambiado un poco, pero lo mejor será que lo lleve a donde Inoue primero para que lo revise.

Ante la mención Ryoma no hizo más que sonreír cansadamente. Inoue era el médico que los atendía secretamente en los accidentes que a veces tenían, ya que por lógica no podían ir al hospital sin exponerse.

Era un buen hombre y en más de una ocasión lo ayudó sin hacer ninguna pregunta.

Momoshiro condujo por las calles de Tokio a una velocidad que a Ryoma se le hizo rápida.

No sabía muy bien por donde iba, pero confiaba en que su amigo sabía el camino.

Su mente divagó un poco en su pasado y en lo que sería de él en el futuro. Descubriendo lo incierto de este. Su pasado lo condenaría toda la vida y no tenía cómo borrarlo o arrancarlo de raíz.

El auto se detuvo en una céntrica calle y ambos hombres descendieron de él.

La cita había sido programada por alguno de los chicos. Fuji, apostaba Echizen, pero no confirmó su sospecha.

En cuanto llegó vio a la recepcionista y notó que era nueva ya que no la reconoció, pero destacó su eficiencia y rapidez; él no quería esperar y una secretaria incompetente era lo que menos necesitaba.

La visita se extendió por escasos minutos. Inoue sólo se limitó a revisar sus cicatrices más importantes.

Una era una marca de le hicieron con un cuchillo los mismos presos uno de los primeros días, cuando aún podía salir al patio a recrearse. Surcaba desde su mandíbula hasta su pecho y la otra considerable era una quemadura en su clavícula que le hizo un gendarme cuando se negó a contestar la razón por la que no quería salir luego del incidente anterior.

Desde entonces lo habían tachado de arrogante y lo humillaban cada vez que podían, no le importaba mayormente, pero eso le había costado bastantes atropellos que jamás podría olvidar.

No era por rencor, simplemente porque se sentía basura cada vez que lo hacían e indefenso por no poder protegerse.

-supongo que seguirás las indicaciones del doctor ¿no, Ryoma?- preguntó Momo una vez que se encontraban en el estacionamiento del recinto en el que trabajaba el médico, el aludido lo miró con desconcierto y este suspiró. –Descansar un poco y no hacer fuerzas- especificó.

El chico asintió con desgano.

-llévame con Sakuno- ordenó autoritariamente. Momo se sorprendió más por la petición que por el tono.

-¿ahora? ¿Estás seguro? Tus padres…-

-ella primero- lo cortó Ryoma secamente. –no le digas a mis padres nada sobre esto.

Momoshiro no quiso contrariarlo, por lo que obedeció al instante llevándolo por una desconocida ruta, ninguno quiso hablar en todo el trayecto, pero aún así no les resultó incomodo en ningún caso.

Luego de unos veinte o treinta minutos el auto aparcó en un condominio bastante exclusivo. Ryoma lo observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-es aquí… este es el lugar del que Ann me habló, pero no sé cuál es la casa… aunque no te costará dar con ella, supongo… el terreno no es muy grande-

-entonces déjame aquí… de ahora en adelante me las ingeniaré yo solo-

-¿estás seguro, Echizen?- el joven dio un cabezadita a modo de afirmación. –Bien, estaremos en contacto entonces- dijo a modo de despedida su compañero y partió por el mismo que camino que ambos habían tomado para llegar.

Ryoma luchó con sus recuerdos y hesitó un breve instante antes de plantearse la idea de avanzar.

Sus músculos obedecieron más por inercia que por otra cosa, pero su determinación flaqueaba involuntariamente.

Al poco andar visualizó un parque donde no había nadie a esa hora, hasta ese momento no se había preocupado de saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde su arribo a la ciudad.

Había amanecido ya y se extendía una brisa fría que le calaba la ropa y conseguía estremecerlo a ratos, pero no lo detenía.

Sus ojos agudos visualizaron unas bancas vacías y casi sin control sus pies fueron hasta ellas. Reconocía su cansancio por lo que sentó un largo rato, observó el lugar con gran cuidado, era un sitio tranquilo y supuso que sólo trabajadores padres de familia habitaban ahí.

Era un buen condominio. Pensó seriamente que si él tuviese que rehacer su vida en un hogar nuevo, ese estaría dentro de sus opciones.

¿Sakuno habría pensado igual?

Era esa una forma de empezar de cero.

Borrando los recuerdos de sus días juntos.

_Tal vez_.

Divagó un rato sin sentir realmente el tiempo, no tenía nada que hacer. La rutina empezó para gran parte de los residentes, de hecho vio a niños ir al colegio vestidos con sus impecables y pulcros uniformes, hombres vestidos de traje dirigirse a la oficina y mujeres despedirlos.

Familias.

Y le recordó a la suya inevitablemente.

¿Qué sería de la vida de todos?

¿Su madre habría podido cumplir su sueño de tener una casa en el campo? ¿Su padre seguiría con obsesión por las revistas de dudoso contenido? ¿Ryoga seguiría arriesgando su vida en misiones extrañas? ¿Y la dulce Nanako se habría casado ya?

Fue entonces que se sintió vacío, porque él no tenía nada que contar sobre su vida.

Un sonido infantil lo alertó.

Una risa.

Pura y refrescante.

-por ahí no- escuchó la voz de alguien mayor. Una mujer de mediana edad. –ten cuidado, Kohaku-chan- le advirtió a un pequeño niño que corría tras una pelota.

Pero esté no la escuchó y con pasitos torpes se dirigió hacia él, aunque parecía no haber reparado en su presencia en absoluto.

Sólo seguía la pelota que se le había escapado.

La pelota llegó a los pies de Ryoma y este no dudó en tomarla y extendérsela.

El pequeño elevó la vista hacia él y la recibió con una sonrisa dulce en los labios.

Esa sonrisa le provocó cierta incomodidad. O conmoción. Tal vez esa era la palabra correcta.

-gracias- le dijo con aguda voz.

Ryoma lo estudió y lo sintió familiar, se vio reflejado en la mirada ambarina inquieta.

"_Kohaku significa ámbar… como tus ojos, Ryoma-kun"_

Sin ser dueño de sus propias acciones le sonrió.

-no es nada, Kohaku- le respondió y el pequeño se sorprendió dado que no solían llamarlo así. -¿es ese tu nombre, verdad?-

-sí- le contestó el niño. –Pero nadie me llama así- le contó con un puchero. –Siempre me dicen Kohaku-chan y mi mamá me llama Koha-chan- resopló con indignación, a Ryoma le pareció divertido tal gesto ante su problema. –Yo ya soy grande- finalizó con orgullo.

-no me digas- ironizó Echizen.

Justo cuando el niño iba a replicar ante tal falta de respeto, la mujer que lo acompañaba se acercó.

-Kohaku-chan- llamó al infante que resopló con desgana. –Deja de molestar al joven- lo reprendió una vez que lo tuvo frente a él. –lo lamento mucho, es algo inquieto- lo excusó ante Ryoma que en ese momento la miró.

La mujer lo miró con sorpresa poco disimulada, pero Ryoma no entendió la razón, sólo se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-no hay problema, estaba aburrido- si el peli-verde le hubiese dicho que desde hacia años que no tenía contacto con un niño y que había olvidado que el ser humano en algún momento de su vida poseía inocencia, la mujer se habría espantado.

-e-entiendo- tartamudeó ella.

-¿quieres jugar?- le preguntó el pequeño enseñándole la pelota. –no tengo con quien jugar, sólo con ella- señaló a su cuidadora. –Y nunca me deja hacer nada.

-este niño- refunfuñó la mujer. –si mi niña se enterara de cómo me tratas te dejaría sin televisión por un año.

-pero nadie le dirá a mi mamá- le aseguró el chiquillo. -¿vas a jugar conmigo o no?- se dirigió ahora a un divertido Ryoma.

No pudo negarse y se puso de pie, su gran altura sorprendió a Kohaku que dio un paso hacia atrás.

-seré gentil contigo, niñito- tentó para molestarlo. El niño infló los mofletes ante la provocación y el sólo verlo así le confirmó a Ryoma que el chiquillo tenía orgullo. –el fútbol no es mi fuerte, prefiero el tenis, pero ya que no tengo otra opción-

-te haré llorar- declaró el chico, Ryoma parpadeó sorprendido. Esa frase se la había dicho a su padre una vez cuando era niño.

Se sintió vivo otra vez junto a ese infante, olvidó su cansancio y su pasado. Como un hombre normal en una tarde de domingo, sólo que era miércoles por la mañana, pero ese era un simple detalle.

No se dio cuenta cuando la mujer los dejó solos y se fue a sentar a una banca para verlo a la distancia.

Seguro para evitar que le llegara un pelotazo, lo cual era altamente posible porque el juego era una lucha de egos más que de otra cosa y Kohaku jugaba bien bajo presión.

Le dio pelea, pero Ryoma era más todo el tiempo.

Por eso cuando el pequeño se rindió alzando ambas manos él sólo pudo sonreír.

-¿ya te rindes, niñito?- le preguntó mientras dominaba con pereza la pelota.

-es que tengo sed- se justificó. –Quiero jugo de naranja- le comunicó dignamente.

-ya veo ¿nunca pierdes en un duelo verbal?

-¿duelo verbal?- le preguntó confundido.

-veo que sí- rió el mayor con complicidad. –Te falta un poco- pero sólo un poco, pensó.

-a mí no me falta nada- replicó con la mirada alzada.

-creo que el marcador dice otra cosa, niñito- continuó.

-mi mamá dice que soy el niño más inteligente del mundo- le comunicó Kohaku y Ryoma quiso reír, pero se limitó a ponerse a la altura del chico.

-no me digas, ¿eso te dice tu mamá?- el niño asintió enérgicamente. – ¿qué edad tienes, genio?

-casi tres años- señaló orgulloso. -¿y tú?

-veintiuno- le contestó ausente. Ese niño tenía casi tres años y él había vivido preso más de tres años; ese niño contrastaba fuertemente con él, representaba el tiempo de cautiverio. Extrañamente sintió ternura y afecto por él.

-sigo teniendo sed- interrumpió sus cavilaciones. -¡Nanny!- gritó. Ryoma no demoró en comprender que se dirigía a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Ella se levantó del asiento y se aproximó con la mirada interrogó al niño el que con un gesto le indicó que tenía sed.

-vamos a casa- le dijo ella con una media sonrisa. –tú mamá está por llegar.

-¿tú vienes?- le preguntó a Ryoma con inocencia. –El jugo de naranja es buenísimo- agregó con deleite.

Él se sintió contrariado y miró a la mujer quien asintió levemente para darle su aprobación.

Los siguió pero al poco andar el niño le tomó su pantalón para tirar de él.

-llévame- le ordenó con su voz aguda. –Estoy cansado- Echizen agitó la cabeza sonriendo como no la hacía en años y lo alzó con facilidad.

Lo cargó ante la vista de la señora que iba un poco adelante.

-es aquí- le dijo. –Mi niña no tarda en llegar- le comunicó como si a él le importase ese dato.

Sólo se limitó a observar la casa con detenimiento, reconoció que era bonita y se sentía a gusto en ella.

La decoración era prolija y femenina, en el aire flotaba un delicioso olor a cerezas y fresas: un deleite absoluto.

La vitalidad del chico en sus brazos lo hizo aterrizar, ya que de pronto se quedó muy quieto admirando sin querer la calidez del hogar al que había hecho ingreso y Kohaku se removió molesto.

-bájame- le ordenó. Echizen no dudo en hacerlo y lo dejó en suelo. La mujer en tanto fue hacia donde, Ryoma pensó, estaban los jugos. -oye- lo llamó el pequeño. -¿cómo te llamas?- le preguntó.

-Ryoma- le contestó rápidamente. Era una estupidez dar su nombre real y un riesgo además, pero no lo pudo evitar. Lo dijo sin pensar.

-Ryoma- repitió el niño. –Tengo un tío con un nombre parecido al tuyo- reflexionó.

A Echizen tal dato no le despertó curiosidad. Sólo se dedicó a mirar la casa con fascinación.

El niño habló mucho más mientras compartían el jugo que llegó después, le contó sobre su madre y su tío a quien adoraba.

-¿y tu papá?- le preguntó con viva curiosidad, pero cuidando de no incomodarlo por si el tema era tabú.

-mi papá está lejos y no sabe de mí. Mi mamá dice que si estuviera conmigo me amaría mucho, porque es una persona muy buena y mi mamá lo quiere mucho. Me habla siempre de él.

-ya veo, entonces no lo conoces.

-no, pero mamá dice que me llevará a verlo algún día, él está en una isla por eso no puedo ir todavía- Ryoma palideció, el pulsó se aceleró y sintió su corazón bombear salvajemente.

-¿en qué isla?- lo apremió y el niño frunció el ceño confundido.

-no lo sé.

-¿cómo se llama tu madre?- Ryoma temía a la respuesta que no llegó por la persona que él esperó.

-veo que Nanny no mentía. En verdad eres tú, Ryoma.

-Sakuno- susurró Ryoma y ella sonrió. Su mirada era la misma, de hecho estaba igual a como la recordaba, de la misma forma en que la veía en sueños.

-no esperaba volver a verte tan pronto.

-¿lo conoces, mami?- interrumpió la voz infantil con alegría, para Ryoma fue juntar las piezas de un rompecabezas. Uno que por años estuvo incompleto.

-sí, corazón.

-¿de dónde?

-de la escuela- respondió Echizen por ella para evitar la verdad.

-¿estudiaste en la misma escuela que mami?

-sí.

-¿conociste a mi papá?- Sakuno se sintió contrariada ante la pregunta del niño.

-sí, lo conocí- el niño aplaudió feliz con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

-¿crees que él me querrá cuando me conozca? Mamá dice que sí.

-no lo dudes… él te amará mucho… ya lo hace- Ryoma le sonrió con orgullo y observó que Sakuno contenía un sollozo.

Discretamente Ryoma bajó los párpados para evitar soltar las lágrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos. Tenía un hijo.

El niño comenzó a hablarle sobre sus abuelos y Ryoma prestó particular atención. A ratos Sakuno intervenía y le comentaba sobre las cosas que habían pasado durante su ausencia.

La mujer que cuidaba a Kohaku dejó la comida preparada y se marchó con una alegría evidente, Ryoma no la conocía, pero por la forma en que ella lo miraba supuso que Sakuno le habría hablado de él y si lo reconoció quería decir que había visto fotos suyas.

La comida transcurrió entre risas por los comentarios del infante y las preguntas de este. Ryoma lo admiraba en silencio cada vez que hablaba, intrigado por su inteligencia y maravillado por su soltura.

Transcurrieron las horas y el niño bostezó.

-¿tienes sueño, mi vida?- el niño negó con la cabeza, pero sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente y Sakuno rió. –es tarde y no acostumbras desvelarte. Ryoma espera aquí mientras lo acuesto ¿sí?

No esperó respuesta y se levantó tomando a su hijo en brazos, él no la siguió y permaneció en la misma posición, se debatió entre ir con ella y ver cómo acostaba a su hijo, pero las piernas no le respondieron y se quedó donde estaba.

No sintió a Sakuno hasta que ella se sentó a su lado.

-no sé cómo actuar, no sé qué decir… Ryoma.

-ni yo.

-¿te ha molestado lo del niño?- aventuró ella. Él la miró y leyó en su expresión la ansiedad que le provocaba la respuesta.

-no, lo amo… nunca podría molestarme, es mi hijo.

-quise decírtelo, pero cuando me enteré tú ya…- no siguió, pero él supo a qué se refería.

-entiendo- ella retorcía sus manos nerviosamente y Ryoma estiró los brazos para tomar sus manos entre las de él. –dime qué tengo que hacer, dime cómo puedo ser yo otra vez. Ayúdame a volver al mundo, ayúdame a perdonarme, ayúdame a ser padre- su voz se quebró- ayúdame a enamorarte otra vez, Sakuno.

-te entregué mi corazón hace años, Ryoma- las lágrimas de la chica conmovían su corazón. –el tiempo no ha miniado eso.

-¿qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo debo vivir?

-no lo sé- contestó Sakuno acariciando su rostro. –no lo sé.

-no pensé que tendría miedo y ¡maldita sea! Lo tengo, no quiero equivocarme, no quiero hacerles daño.

-no lo harás…

-¿cómo lo has hecho todo este tiempo? Ayúdame, dime cómo.

-no puedo responder eso- contestó mientras se inclinaba hacia su rostro. –pero podrás hacerlo. Lo haremos juntos.

-no me dejes- los labios de Ryoma tocaron los de Sakuno entre palabras antes de fundirse en un beso dulce, de reconocimiento, de pasión contenida.

Sakuno no fue consciente del momento en que Ryoma la sentó en su regazo, pero si lo fue cuando las manos masculinas se colaron bajo su blusa con impaciencia. Ella soltó un suspiro cuando los labios masculinos se dirigieron a su cuello donde se entretuvieron en su pulso desbocado.

-te extrañé- le dijo él junto a su ojera. –maldición, te extrañé mucho.

Sakuno le ofreció su pecho al liberarse de la blusa.

-eres perfecta- continuó Ryoma con la respiración entrecortada. –soñé con esto muchas veces. El infierno se me hacía llevadero si pensaba en ti.

-dices lo que una mujer quiere escuchar, Echizen. –él sonrió con picardía.

-están más grandes- apuntó en éxtasis. –Me encantan- y besó el seno derecho sobre la copa del sujetador.

-vamos al dormitorio- rogó la castaña mientras Ryoma jugueteaba con su pezón, en respuesta sólo tuvo un mordisco erótico que la hizo retorcerse sobre él.

Sintió su erección en su punto más sensible en una tortura placentera y deliciosa.

-por favor- le pidió otra vez entre espasmos. –lo necesito.

-¿dónde…?- Sakuno no lo dejó terminar y lo tomó de la mano para ir hacia la habitación.

Ryoma apenas se fijó en lo femenino del dormitorio y sólo se preocupó de desnudarla y desnudarse con rapidez antes de caer sobre la cama que dominada la estancia.

-quiero ir lento, pero no creo que dure mucho- confesó azorado.

-no quiero ir lento- Sakuno acarició su miembro endurecido. –ha esperado mucho tiempo.

-Dios- seseó entre dientes. –si sigues por ahí esto terminará muy rápido.

-cállate ya, sólo disfruta- Ryoma dejó caer la cabeza sobre el hombro de Sakuno que se movía bajo su cuerpo anhelante y lo acariciaba con maestría.

Él coló su mano entre las piernas de la mujer que lo recibió con calidez y húmeda.

-oh, Ryoma… es tan… tan bueno.

-sí…

-ahora, por favor… ahora- y él necesitó más estímulos, se introdujo en su cuerpo de una sola embestida profunda que la dejó sin aliento. Ryoma sentía el corazón desbocado y una sensación de plenitud. La observó ruborizada y dispuesta.

-te amo… te he amado siempre, eres la culminación de todos mis sueños, mi fuerza. Cada cosa que hacía era por ti. Respiraba por ti, vivía por ti, moría por ti. Y cuando ya no estabas seguías de algún modo presente en mi mente. Te veía, soñaba contigo, pensaba en ti. No sentía dolor porque había sido bendecido con tu amor y eso me habría bastado para soportar el infierno eterno.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en la mirada castaña. Sus hermosos ojos brillaban como piedras preciosas y lucían más grandes. Era lo más bello que Ryoma había visto jamás.

-empezaremos otra vez- le prometió mientras mecía las caderas. –los tres.

Ryoma se dejó llevar ante el torrente de emociones que se desbordaban en su interior, promesas de amor se escapaban de sus labios y palabras sucias brotaban en juego. Él sabía que a ella le encantaba oírlas.

La culminación fue gloriosa y muy larga. Ambos quedaron lazos y sin fuerzas. Rieron sorprendidos ante la ferocidad del orgasmo entre besos y palabras de amor.

-¿cuándo te diste cuanta que estabas embarazada? – le preguntó de pronto. Sakuno acariciaba distraídamente su pecho.

-después de casi cinco meses.

-tardaste en darte cuenta.

-sí, en un principio no le di importancia, estaba preocupada por el desastre en que se había transformado mi vida. Cuando lo supe me sentí más cerca de ti y me alegré muchísimo.

-¿cómo reaccionó tu padre?

-muy mal… no quiso saber nada más del asunto. Me pidió abortar.

-hijo de perra- Sakuno rió.

-nuestro hijo no lo ha echado en falta. Tus padres han estado conmigo. También tu hermano y tu prima.- ella se incorporó y lo miró con deseo en la mira. –esto es muy sexy. –se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y acarició la cicatriz irregular que cruzaba el pecho.

-tal vez, pero dolió horrores.- ella se inclinó y la besó, era áspera, pero era parte de él y la amaba por eso.

-la cesárea me dejó una, pero casi no se ve- le dijo.

-¿quieres que la bese?

-oh, no- ella sonrió. –quiero otra cosa ahora mismo.

-lo que quieras. Ahora y siempre. Toda la vida.

FIN

Creo que de plano estoy leyendo demasiado jajajajaja mezclé muchas historia y resultó esto u.u

Gracias por leer :D


End file.
